The Ryuu Blade Chronicles
by Shiro Anubis
Summary: There are legends of a blade known as The Ryuu Blade or The Dragon Blade it is said to hold a mysterious and devastating power. What happens when Mushrambo hears of the tale...?. Rated T for blood swearing and violence [hiatus done!]
1. Prologue: The Myth

Alright people if you read Kyuubi/Naru fics or Naru/Yondy fic you may already know me as the author of Shadow Kyuubi and Kyuubi's Keeper yea I know they're not finished and I probably won't ever finish those because I hate how they turned out… However I am going to try this again AND try to finish this mind you guys I have much time on my hands at this moment so I could probably pull off some pretty long chapters, right? So yea I'm going Shinzo on yall and for those who have red Seiko-sama's "Shall I be forgiven" you will notice much of this is similar however, I will also be doing a lot of my own things. So Seiko I give you full credit for most my ideas.

Prologue:

A lone figure walked in a wasteland of destroyed buildings. He grimaced at his own work. _'Why can't I stop hating humans?' _he thought bitterly to himself. He then decided to get out of the wasteland quickly.

He soon was at a city museum. For some unknown reason human artifacts and legends fascinated him. Though he had to keep himself concealed because his "issues". He eventually came to an interesting story. It is called "The Ryuu Blade". He read it quickly his eyes widening as he progressed through. Than at the end a sick twisted smile came upon his face. He was going to have to find this blade no matter what the cost. The blade, as the legend told was one of insane power. It also told that the blade lie in a temple. As soon as he was finished with the legend he silently shut the book and put it back by the other old and worn tomes in the museum.

He soon was out of the city heading south the best place to start was a temple he found awhile back. As soon as the city was out of sight he let a horrible wretched laughter. No he was not laughing insanely he is a very sane person; however his control over his evil and goodness was very unstable.

He thought of all the sins he has done and wished to repent in a way before someone brought his end. He knew how much he needed to repent for however since his darkness was still consuming him he was never repenting just sinning. He wondered how he could stop himself from killing anymore. He hated senseless killing yet he himself was doing that and in turn he hated himself more than anyone else.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he came upon a city. He walked through the entrance and quickly started to walk through the town. People just glanced his way not bothering to question him. He loved the fact that he was one of the ageless or the immortal if you prefer. He could never die from old age as sad as that sounds he doesn't mind at all. Since not many know the immortal actually exist he is free to roam because he is thought to be dead. However his bounty was never taken down they seem to have one of those few who does know and won't tell. It doesn't matter to him really.

He finally reached the other end of the city. He was quite relieved that he was not talk to. His hatred may have triggered if it was a human. He really hoped humans didn't try talking to him. As he walked out the gates of the village he glanced at 1 last thing, his bounty.

_Most Wanted: Dead or alive, The Dark king, Mushrambo. Reward:2 million yen._

This chapter has been hopefully completely revised….


	2. Chapter 1: The Hunt

Alright since I cannot stand not adding prologues and chapter 1s together you get this chapter too! However since prologues are short that was short however this is chapter 1 so it will not be…hopefully. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger-ish ending of the prologue. I HAVE EDITED AND HOPEFULLY FULLY REVISED THIS CHAPTER.

Chapter 1: The Hunt

Kazegemu had just got finished buying her supplies for her next hunt she was going after the bounty of an bird enterran. She packed her stuff away and got ready to head north when she spotted a cloaked stranger going south and out the gates. She being a bounty hunter was pretty smart when it came to disguise. However she had not seen any criminal wear a cloak to conceal them selves. This person probably knew they might draw attention to themselves. She was curious as to who this was. She waited 10-20 minutes before shapeshifting into a cat and following the cloaked ones scent.

You probably wonder if this is a cadrian or something. Well she is not, Kazegemu is a human. However for some strange reason she can shapeshift into any animal of Enterra however it has to be nothing legendary or mythical it has to be 1 from the past when Enterra was known as Earth. She is a bounty hunter whom started to be known as "The Death Shifter".

Kazegemu thought this scent was rather strange for a being. It smelled of cherry blossoms and… debris. The cloaked one as she now called it was entering a forest, the perfect place for her assassination skills. She would chuckle at this ones idiocy.

-----

Mushrambo knew someone was following him but he did not know who. So he decided to go to a place that would hopefully lose them. However to his annoyance and dismay they never lost track of him, it seemed as if they were following his scent.

He finally decided to just stop and wait for the one who is hunting him. He sensed the pursuer in a tree directly 8 feet north west of him. He waited for the hunter to attack silently hoping for this to be quick. The hunter threw darts at him but he caught them. He chuckled

"Your assassination skills are great, hunter. However they will not work on me." He said loud enough to be heard by his opponent, the one who tracks him.

"I don't have just assassination skills" the hunter in the tree said, a feminine voice. Then a woman just a little shorter then he jumped down.

"Hmm it seems I am dealing with The Death Shifter? I applaud you on tracking me with your feral nose however sometimes the prey becomes the predator. You are very fortunate I dislike senseless killing so I shall not kill you however you cannot try to kill me. Shall we make this a duel, Shifter?" he asks a smirk upon his face

"Ill duel you on one condition, if I win you have to take that cloak of yours off" she said smirking. "Before we start might I have the honor of knowing the name of my duelist?" she continued?

"Fine, and if I win you can never kill me and trust me you'll know who I am if you win." he said his voice finally getting a hunt of excitement.

"Deal" she said before they both vanished. Clashes of swords could be heard. Sometime during the fight Mushrambo picked up some closing in pursuers

_'That's just great, well it looks like this is going to be a tie' _he thought in exasperation. "Shit!" he mumbled when throwing knives went at Shifter. She had not noticed them. He dashed towards her and she went into a defensive stance when he shoved her out of the way of the knives and he tumbled after her. He got up brushed himself off while saying "It seems either you or I got pursuers, shifter." He whispers to her as she got up.

"Then what of our duel?" she asked.

"It's a tie, therefore we both have to do what there condition is, and for me that's a really, really good thing. Ill do my end of the deal as soon as were on the battlefield, and yes I am going to work with you on this one." He says quietly. He then gets up and starts walking to a clearing

-------

"Alright" she says and gets up to follow. They enter the clearing and a group jumps down. The group was 6 bounty hunters. Each one a recognizable opponent to Kaze as high bounties for the human race.

"Well this doesn't seem to be a fair fight…" Cloaked one says loud enough for the hunters to hear.

"Yea theirs 6 of us and only 2 of you, this'll be a synch" a beetle enterran.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourselves if I were you, never underestimate someone who is hooded especially me. Well I like letting the ones I kill know exactly who they are getting killed by and I made a deal to back that up" he says. He then grabs his cloak all attention on him. He ripped it off with such force it flew several yards.

Kaze eyes were ones of complete shock. She expected some criminal with a medium record. But this….this was just unbelievable for standing right next to her was the Dark king himself, Mushrambo. He was smirking darkly at the hunters. "You're... M-Mushrambo?!" she says, shock clearly showing in her voice.

"Told you that you would know who I am…" he trails off glancing at her before drawing his sword out. "Now are you going to gawk at me or do I get some assistance?" he says while turning slightly and locking eyes with her. Now she was really looking at him she noticed he had quite…gorgeous ruby red eyes.

"Ill help, ill help" she said finally pulling it together again. He went into a pretty animalistic stance while Kaze shapeshifted into a tiger and growled at the hunters. Mushrambo went even faster than she thought he originally could. She pounced on the beetle enterran and ripped him in half while 3 were upon Mushrambo she dealt with the other two. Mean while Mushrambo just ripped through them like she would a on someone with a medium record which was quite fast. One they were killed she picked the cards up. Mushrambo just sat in a tree watching her.

"Just incase your panicking right now I won't attack you or kill you" he says quietly looking up at the darkening sky.

"Well I'm not panicking. I just wanted to ask why you have not attempted to destroy that city?" she asked.

"I'm sorry shifter but I don't trust you enough to give you that information" "If I may, I know your name is not shifter may I know your name?" he asks politely but watching her like a hawk. She could tell he wasn't very trusting.

"Kazegemu… but I'd appreciate it if you would call me Kaze..." she trails off

"Hmm you're name means Windgem, that's a pretty name…" he trails off when he notices the blush gracing Kaze's cheeks. He glances up at the sky. Then he jumps down. "Well its getting dark I'm going to go find myself a place to rest, you… you can do what you please, follow me, go back to town, make your own camp or whatever". He said tiredly. Before jumping away she decided to follow him, though she had not the slightest clue why.

------

Mushrambo was running to a particular cliff that had a nice view of the forest and a tree for him to sleep in. he sensed Kaze right behind him he smiled slightly to himself. He was secretly hoping she would follow him he hadn't had someone to talk to in many years.

He finally came upon the mountain with the cliff ledge it was very high up. "I hope you're good at the art of flight…" he mutters loud enough for her to hear. He then grabs the cliff side and starts climbing the mountain side. He spots Kaze flying up. He smirks to himself, just because they made a deal doesn't mean he would show her all his strengths and weaknesses. He finally reached the top slightly panting at the effort.

"I am going to go herb scavenging and hunting, need something?" he asks quietly

"No thanks I got my own food." She replies. He nods than heads towards the forest below them

About 3 hours later Mushrambo returned some finely cut stag meat and black berries. Kaze had a fire already started. We got close enough he noticed she was asleep. He smiled quietly to himself. As he cooked some of the meat he watched the stars, a shooting star went across the horizon line. He made a wish to have someone to care for. He noticed his stag thoroughly cooked. He snatched it off the fire a began to eat it quietly.

He sighed and finally went to the tree and stood guard he was drawn into his own thoughts moments later. He just stared at the girl now that he actually bothered to look at her he realized she had olive skin and from what he remembered she had midnight colored eyes and tan colored hair. He silently berated himself for not really paying attention to her appearance. But now that he was he couldn't help but admire her feminine body. Now that he thought about it…she was quite extravagant in every way. Though he knew he would probably never say that or even get the chance to for that matter.

Late in the night, he heard Kaze muttering in her sleep. He jumped down silently to listen. "No stop please! Don't hurt him!" he knew from his point it was a nightmare so he quietly walked over and gently rubbed her back. She was soothed. _'I may never have a companion but that doesn't mean I can't protect her from nightmares…' _he thought.

'_No, Mushrambo you're getting your hopes too high…' _he berated himself yet again. He was getting tired and decided to sleep. So he crept back to the tree and leaned on the trunk and fell into a dreamless sleep.

End of Chapter 1

Hope you liked it read and rate please!

Ja-ne!


	3. Chapter 2 Dark Capital

Alright I actually am enjoying doing this for you guys so here's Chapter 2 and I hopefully didn't screw this one up like the last 2 I had to revise those 2 a lot.

Chapter 2: Dark Capital

Mushrambo awoke before Kaze which was not surprising he always had to be alert and up early so he is not attacked. He jumps down silently, he was going to do Kaze a favor and make her breakfast too, and besides that point, he needed to get rid of the extra stag meat somehow…

After a few hours Kaze was starting to stir from her rest. She was muttering a colorful range of words about the sun going to kill her one of these days. Mushrambo crept up behind her and exclaimed in her ear "Good Morning!" nearly knocking her over at the force of the blast. She yelped and jumped back before realizing who it was, and made a very colorful stream of words sent at Mushrambo. He interrupted the rainbow of words though by saying "Awww is Miss Grumpy pissed off at the scary Mushrambo?!" he says in mock shock when she completely stopped her line of words. He cocked a grin at her before sliding a wooden plate he carried around for his traveling to her. The plate had the last piece of stag on it. Mushrambo had the other and was already eating it. Kaze gave him a questioning look.

(A/N: Sorry people I couldn't help but put a little humor here if you guys imagine the real Mushrambo doing that you'd be laughing too!)

"Umm is this for me?" she asks a little hesitant.

"Of course, aren't you supposed to be smart?" he asks with a little look of annoyance. Then he notices her hesitance and realized why. "Relax I didn't poison it or anything, Do I have to repeat myself over and over? I will not hurt you or kill you. I have nothing against you." He says while looking the opposite direction of her attempting to conceal his sadness. "Alright before you decide to head off I have a couple more options for you. You can either let your curiosity get the better of you and follow me or I could come and help with your bounty hunting though mind you I won't come into the cities with you unless I am cloaked or some other matter, or you could just go on with your bounty hunting life and forget I ever existed while I go roam the planet searching for something and ultimately lose my sanity from the pain of being alone" he whispered the last part to himself but he knew she probably heard him.

"Why would you help me? Do you get any benefit from this yourself?" she asks cautiously.

"Nope" he lied _'except not being alone that's all I really want' _he thought quietly to himself.

"I think I wouldn't mind grouping up with you, you seem to have your priorities set and you aren't insane" she said telling the last part more to herself then him.

"Alright"he inwardly smiles. "Alright so where exactly to?" he asks her.

"Well where are we is the question to answer before that" she replies

"Well were about 30 miles away from the dark capital…or as I used to call it my throne city… I got some unfinished business there…" he has a slight evil tone in his voice

"Dark capital? Never heard of it" she questions.

"Oh right well it's a city full of criminals underground, over a lot of people are there; if I'm correct its in utter chaos right now unless someone had the gull to take my place as king" his voice become slightly angered. "That's also one of the few places I will not require my torn up cloak…which reminds me when were there I will take my time to get a new cloak…"

"Alright Dark capital it is, lead the way" she says quietly. He walks past her and to her shock he started flying himself.

"What you think I couldn't fly? I just wanted to climb the mountain side." He exclaims. She shapeshifts into an eagle and follows him. "Could you please shapeshift into something? I would rather like to not attract _too much_ attention." He asks her quietly.

"Alright" she replies. She wonders what exactly the unfinished business is and decides to ask. "What would the "unfinished business" be?" she says with a little wonderment in her voice.

"Mmm you'll see I'm just going to say this trust me in what I am going to do." He wonders exactly what he will do though once they reach the capital. Though he does not show it he is quite worried about Kaze's well being. His thoughts start to wonder back to the blade he is looking for. _'Well I have all eternity to find that blade or at least until it crumbles from the ravages of time. But why do I get the feeling very dark forces possess it?' _he thought with a little feeling in his gut telling him to forget it

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the site of an "abandoned" mining shaft. He without warning heads straight for the shaft. He notices Kaze locking her wings and following. He landed silently upon the dirt ground. He turns to see Kaze trying to break and fail. He sighs to himself and snatches her out of the air before she flew past him. "You really ought to control your flight it's…horrendous" he trails off at the expression Kaze has on her face. She was blushing again? "You make no sense" he mutters before turning around and heading down the shaft.

Kaze follows him down the shaft before shapeshifting into a cat and matching his pace. From her point he seemed very tense as if waiting for something to come and kill one of them. Before she can sense it he picks her up and holds her like one should hold a cat and starts to move at a pace she couldn't keep up with in her shapeshift. In moments he was at a wall with a panel on it. It seemed to have weird hieroglyphics on it. Kaze glanced at Mushrambo he seemed to be able to read these hieroglyphics. He spoke in Japanese and a button appeared. He pressed it and another panel filled with buttons appeared. He tapped in a combination and the wall disappeared.

As she was about to move forward Mushrambo picked her up once again and jumped in the entrance and she heard a sound she looks behind them to see 3 blades coming out the door one pointing up the others point at each other, left and right. She gaped with her little cat mouth at that. He then tucked her to his chest and rolled. She tried not to think about it but it came up anyways. _'Damn he's got a tight chest!'_ she thought before she could prevent it. She would be blushing with embarrassment right now if she could.

Mushrambo seemed to be preventing her from talking somehow because when she tried to speak her mouth would not open. _'Why does he seem to be trying to resist something?' _she thought.

A women sat in a chair grinning wickedly as she looked into a mirror she watched Mushrambo protect the human from the traps _he himself _set 200 years ago. This woman had long silky orange hair and slitted golden eyes. Just as she was about to call someone in she heard a knock at her chamber door. "Enter!" she called out. A man with blue hair and aqua eyes with slits entered. This man was a guard.

"Princess Ryuua! Lord Etheareal, King of shadow serpents is here at your request!" the guard replied.

"Good send him in." she says her grin widening at this news. A man with silver hair and purple eyes enters he has a crown upon his forehead (kind of like Mushra's) it is made of silver with green and purple jewels lining it and a center jewel that is red.

"You requested me, Princess Ryuua?" he asks kneeling before her.

"Yes I am sure you see Mushrambo and that pathetic shapeshifting human are working together now?" she asks him.

"Yes I do what exactly do you wish for me to do about it?" he asks secretly grinning at this. He wanted Princess Ryuua's hand in marriage so he would become King of Dragons. However she seemed to want this Mushrambo more than he.

"I want you to destroy the girl before Mushrambo very eyes, it is time we awaken his powers." She said her twisted grin getting even wider.

"As you wish, Princess Ryuua" he said though he had other plans, he would kill Mushrambo. He left as plans started to take form in his head. When he was gone Ryuua cackled to herself. "Mushrambo you are a fool, you knew you could not run from me forever and yet you insist on doing so, we will just have to break your spirit" her voice becoming very evil.

Well that's chapter 2 hope you liked it!

Ja Ne!

-Wraith Kyuubi


	4. Chapter 3:Mushrambo's Dark Secret

Alright here's Chapter 3! Started this right I finished Chapter 2! I have a lot of ideas right now for this even though I still got 0 reviews I will write this to be completed and possibly if I got an idea I'll make a sequel!

Chapter 3: Mushrambo's Dark Secret

Finally Mushrambo had gotten through the traps. He set Kaze down on the ground before a panel appeared "I really am starting to get pissed at myself for setting up this much security, luckily I got a way to shut it all down that only works at this panel." He said grinning. He made his hand a fist pulled back and punched the panel. The impact was so strong on contact the panel disintegrated. Then the door opened and Mushrambo smirked all the traps were disabled he picked Kaze back up and sprinted to the stairway.

Soon they were in the entrance to the city. Mushrambo had been right the city was filled with criminals. All of which did not see Mushrambo because he was moving at speeds few people could reach. Soon they were at large gates. However instead of opening them Mushrambo seemed to walk right through them. _'It seems we walked in on a coronation' _Mushrambo thought. He whispered his thought to Kaze and she nodded. "I think this will be the 2 coronation I crash, last 1 was fun this one is going to be…quite fun" he mutters before putting his cloak on and setting Kaze down. Many bounties were here, Mushrambo was been right this was bounty central.

"Kaze, I am going to act very evil at the moment so don't be alarmed I am very good at acting evil." He whispers before moving forward

The one being coroneted was quite gruesome he had too large a muscle mass in Mushrambo's opinion he looked to be quite the dim witted and Mushrambo _hates _idiots. Still he knew that was not true he _knew_ this being quite well his plans were messed up by this person just being here.

"Does anyone object to this coronation?" The person who crowns people as kings of the Dark Capital.

"Yes!" called out a voice.

"Who said that" (A/N: I'm going to give this guy a name cause I hate saying Coronation one) Jestak growled out. A hand raised in the crowd.

"I did, and why I did is because there shouldn't even be a coronation especially when your Dark king is still very alive and breathing" the voice said. Everyone cleared away to reveal someone cloaked and grinning wickedly.

"Oh and which Dark King is that?" called out the crowner (A/N: I know im starting to get sloppy.)

"Oh why the very one who founded the city of course, Dark King Mushrambo." The one in the cloak said.

"Where I don't see him in here, do you have proof?" they replied. Mushrambo did not answer however before anyone realized it he had the crown in his hands.

"Before I answer that question why exactly is there a crown now?" he asks deathly calm sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"We stole it from one of the other Kings." Mushrambo chuckled.

"You're quite the fools this crown is the king of snakes mind control crown, you wouldn't catch me dead wearing this. Not that ill ever be dead" he mutters the last part to himself.

"Enough of the questioning! Where exactly is your proof of Lord Mushrambo's existence?" says the crowner.

"The proof you want is holding the crown fool, I am Mushrambo!"

"Oh then you won't mind taking your hood off?" The crowner smirked but it quickly becomes a look of pure terror when Mushrambo took his hood off.

Before another word came out of anyone's mouth Mushrambo used his psychic powers that came from the meteor and moved everyone out of the throne room, well besides a certain cat, the crowner, and the never to be future king.

"Now, Crowner what is your name?" Mushrambo asks quietly but still emitting that aura of destruction and death.

"J-jestak!" he stutters in fright.

"Well Jestak, it seems today is that last day you will ever be alive and the same goes with you, _Melotis_" he said the name with more hatred than probably thought possible. He knew this person very well in fact this would be the ambassador for _her _people.

"Mushrambo, you know she still wants you." Melotis replies smirking evilly. He glowered at Melotis loathing his very existence.

"Yea well she will never get me" he ground out before slashing Jestak in half and taking his encard he didn't even have time to scream. Mushrambo sheathed his blade. He looked up to Melotis was no longer there he turned around and to his horror was holding Kaze as hostage.

"I know this is the Shifter Mushrambo I can smell it" he grinned evilly. "You will come with me or she will die through a very painful death" his grin widening.

Mushrambo's eyes widen "Keep her out of this! She has done nothing to your people!" he said not bothering to cover the desperation in his voice. He truly wanted to keep Kaze out of this; it was bad enough that she was his partner in bounty hunting.

He closed his eyes concentrating solely on getting Kaze out of Melotis's strong grasp. He opened his eyes and teleported Kaze right out of his grasp and into Mushrambo's arms. He gently put Kaze down he shapeshifted back into her normal form.

From the looks of it Melotis was just telepathically messaged to stop. Well to Mushrambo anyways. "It seems it's not my place to threaten you. But remember this, Princess Ryuua will have you weather you like it or not" he says before vanishing.

A moment of silence before Kaze asks "What was he talking about?" she seemed serious.

Mushrambo grimaced before saying "Due to the extremities of the situation I forbid myself from telling you for your safety" he says while giving her a look of '_you will die if you get involved'. _

"I don't care; if they're trying to use me to get to you I have a right to know!" she growled out. Mushrambo sighed she did have a very good point. Though it was selfish he secretly wanted her to come up with one so he'd have an excuse to finally spill a problem of his. He focused on making an anti scrying shield around them.

"Damn you Mushrambo!" screamed Ryuua as she lost connection with her Crystal Ball. She hated the fact that he could make an anti scrying shield.

He opens his eyes. "Are you positive you want in on this mess? Because once I tell you, there will be no way for you to back out unless you die." He says with very serious tone. She immediately nods. He sighs. "I am going to project my memory, I will probably become unconscious from the amount of energy I am using to project this and keep special type of force field around us." He says before closing his eyes and concentrating it seemed like forever before he opened them again and when he did they were glowing all that you could see was white light from them. She turned and silently gasped at the sight before her.

_The Projection_

_Mushrambo walked among a happy city in that cloak he had just incinerated in the present time._ _Children were playing the birds were singing and all that happy stuff. _

"This is about 600 years ago, I am showing you this before anything else because…well you will see." His sounding like he was in a trance.

_His hood was off and he was smiling cheerfully. He looked no older then he did now. He was planning on gathering herbs for his dieing samurai sensei, he was getting old and his bones were starting to weaken, Mushrambo knew his time was coming so he wished to ease his suffering by making a special painkiller he had made himself that would numb all his pain._

(A/N: Yes it's the meteor thing, however I am adding why he's at the cliff)

_Mushrambo walked out of the city and dashed towards the cliff he sought most of his herbs from. He took his cloak off so he would not get it caught on something. He picked herbs for a few hours and when he was almost done he just need one more herb he saw it at the cliffs edge just as he was about to reach it he saw blinding light heading straight for him. It hit him and he screamed out in pain. He grabbed his head in pain and fell to his knees. His cries gone unheard in the memory, only Mushrambo and Kaze could hear. _

_For what seemed like several minuets after he was hit Mushrambo got up with a very evil look in his eyes and let a very wicked maniacal laughter escape his lips before flying towards the city with the full intent of obliterating it. _

"This was the beginning of the end for more then half the human population" his voice very sad and regretful.

_In less than 30 minuets the city was completely destroyed no human left alive._

"I am showing you this before I show you anything else to show you the degree of how dangerous and unstable I actually am. That meteor could gain control of me if I lost my will to live, then it would be the beginning of the end for the entire human population"

_The scene shifted to Mushrambo walking silently through a forest. He seemed to have calmed down or the meteor lost control. He heard a noise in the distance. He sensed a very strange being coming at him with amazing speed. Before he could defend himself he was knocked out from behind._

_He awoke in a prison cell. __'Was I finally captured?' __he thought, however both Mushrambo and Kaze could hear it. "So you're finally awake? Melotis tell Princess Ryuua that the prisoner is finally awake." A strange creature said._

"These are the draconian people, they are very peaceful people however they are now under a cruel rule and they must obey some enjoy doing the cruel things they are requested of." Mushrambo elaborated on these creatures.

_The scene changes to Mushrambo in chains following the 2 draconian from earlier into a throne room. A very beautiful woman sat in the throne chair. She was smiling pleasantly when they entered. She walked gracefully to them still smiling._

_"Greetings Mushrambo, I am Princess Ryuua and I have come to ask for your hand in marriage" she says kindly so sure he would accept._

_Mushrambo's eyes widen "But why choose me, I don't even know you!" he said with disgust in his voice._

_"Because I can give you riches, fame, and power" she said still smiling so sure this would get the Dark King's attention. However to her surprise his face only became even more disgusted._

_"Do you think that will get me, incase you don't know I already am infamous and I hate it, I don't want power, and I don't need riches! I refuse!" he growled out. Her face stopped smiling but smirked evilly._

_"I am afraid you have no choice, Mushrambo!" she said before kissing him on the lips his eyes glowering at her, he shoved her off and quickly paralyzed everyone in the room before melting the chains with white flames._

"_We will see about that, Ryuua!" he says with full disgust. He dashed out of the throne room, as soon as soon as he was out everyone was no longer paralyzed. _

"_Retrieve him!" Ryuua hissed._

_Mushrambo ran as fast as he could which was quite fast. Soon he was at the gates however the guards were closing in on him and fast. The gates were open. He immediately had to stop himself. They were up in the clouds! Soon Ryuua and her guards were there. She was cackling at his misfortune._

_"You really have no choice it's either die or marry me, your pick!" she was very sure now._

_Mushrambo grinned with a slightly maniacal gleam in his eyes. "Well here's an example of how much you disgust me, I would rather die than marry you!" he says before falling backwards to his supposed end. He flew to Enterra much like a meteor because when he hit the atmosphere he was on fire. However his element being fire he was resistant to it._

_Projection End._

Mushrambo stopped at that point and fell over from exhaustion. Breathing hard he was starting to lose consciousness. Before he blacked out, he teleported Kaze to the guest chambers and himself to his royal chambers. He landed tiredly upon his black bed his last thought for the night was _'As soft as always…' _he fell asleep smiling.

Before Kaze could move she felt a ripping feeling of going all directions at once before she realized she was in what looked like the guest chambers of the citadel. She noticed it had turned to night. She got into the bed and fell straight asleep.

_Kaze's Dream._

_It was dark and she saw a pair of eyes glowing completely red and she heard some snarling. What ever this was it was pissed and ready to hunt down whatever had made it pissed. There was a strike of lightning and it reviled the shadow of the snarling creature. It looked very familiar but she couldn't quite place it she was too tired. _

_Dream End. _

Well that's Chapter3

Longest 1 I've done yet though I know I could do a lot more.

Sweet 5 min before midnight 2 chapters in a day like yesterday!


	5. Chapter 4: Mushrambo's Darkest Emotions

He-he I do got A LOT of time on my hands and I am seriously pulling a lot of ideas off in my head! I started this as soon as I got done with Chapter 3 and posted it which is a minuet before midnight! ALSO I AM SORRY FOR SPELLING MINUTES LIKE MINUETS. Every time it spell corrected that was the only one that came up, I can't really spell minute….

Chapter 4: The Darkest Emotions

Once again Mushrambo was awoken by his early bird instincts though it was his royal chambers, he looked at the clock on his wall 5 am. He sighed got up changed his clothes to something more suitable than his black travel armor. He changed into a black leather tunic and leggings, then put his black royal yukata and put his armor pieces over it. He went to this throne room sat upon the throne and concentrated on how to get all the bounty criminal's cards. He then smiled and came up with an idea.

Mushrambo walked out of the citadel and snapped his fingers several servants appeared all rather tired but instantly came to attention at the sight of him. "What is it you command, sire?" they asked with a little edge in their voices.

"I request of you, my faithful servants to gather all the criminals here with bounties the humans have posted. Here is the list of wanted people." He once again snapped his fingers and each had a stack of bounties. "I can assure you I will be in that stack however ignore that poster." He continues. "Now go!" he says before walking back into the citadel.

He sat in the potion room a few minuets later and grinned to himself, he hadn't made any potions in a long time. He suddenly had an idea and skimmed the contents of a particular potion book of his until he found what eh was looking for. He smiled a trick forming in his head though harmless it would do nicely. He read the recipe once over. He had every chemical known on Enterra stocked in this room he grabbed 6 times of what he needed to make 6 potions. In an hour they would be ready and he hoped by that time all the criminals would be rounded up he wanted to test 1 of these rather badly.

He sensed Kaze waking up. He teleported to the kitchen, ignoring the cooks and started some food himself, he was courteous to his guests. Kaze was wondering corridors from what his senses told him. He really didn't like people wondering his corridors he hoped she didn't open one of _those _doors. It would not be easy to get her out of there without injuring her. But most of all he prayed she wouldn't go in the worse door in this citadel. However his hopes were dashed when he felt her go into that door. He groaned and as soon as the food was ready he teleported to that door.

He heard the sound he had just prayed not to hear, a low growl and a shriek. He just wanted to strangle something. But that would wait for later. He walked in and as he expected his predator side of him was growling Kaze. This side looked almost like him except it hair was orange and wild looking. This side of him was too focused on Kaze to notice him. He smirked silently. He loved to surprise people especially Kaze for some unknown reason.

He stood right behind Kaze and made a very guttural growl that just sounded exactly like a lion. Kaze whipped around in fright and backed away. However the real Mushrambo snatched her arm and pulled her behind him. He was going to have to fight his predator side. "Back up, this will get very…bestial" he says glancing at Kaze whom immediately obliges. Mushrambo automatically gets on all fours and the same goes with predator. Mushrambo waits for predator to strike first. He does as Mushrambo expected and Mushrambo purposely lets him push Mushrambo onto his back as soon as he does Mushrambo kicks him off slamming into his cage and faster than anyone could blink had it locked up. He than turned around and gave Kaze an annoyed but curious at the same time look.

"Why exactly were you wondering _my _corridors" emphasized the word my. She didn't answer just looked away ashamed of herself. "Not thinking were you or did curiosity come and consume you? Well what's done is done." He says quietly.

"What is this room's purpose?" she asks quietly. He smirked.

"I am glad you asked means I can tell you exactly _why_ there is 5 other Mushrambo's here. Kaze, meet the darkest sides of me. Would you like to know their names?" he said.

"Sure…" she trails off at the sadistic smile on Mushrambo's face

He points at the first cage "They go from how bad they are" he points at the first 1 "The one I just shoved back into his cage is Predator" he points to the next one this Mushrambo was asleep but it had white hair it looked quite insane "That's Insanity" the next 1 had brown hair it was smirking sadistically exactly like Mushrambo at Kaze. "That would be Sadistic" The next one over had black hair an evil gleam in his eyes "That would be darkness" Then he grimaced at the next which had blood red hair and a very obvious thirst for blood "The final and worst of them all would be Blood lust, he is the worst because if one is let out I have to beat them at their own game and that would be why I was acting predatory. Bloodlust is the worst because I would have to spill more blood than him and considering he was amplified by the meteor he is very hard to beat." He finished his explanation before grabbing her and teleporting them both to his little dining room.

Mushrambo ate silently, ignoring Kaze for the time being he needed to think about some answers who could tell she would be asking. He of course really didn't want to answer these questions however their little visit down memory lane last night would not quite make sense.

He finished his food quickly and muttered as he walked past "Hall to your right then go left through the other hall" he says before taking that exact direction himself. He was there in about 5 minutes. About 8 minutes later, Kaze came in the room. Her expression is what Mushrambo expected, a slightly confused but also questioning look. Mushrambo sighed clearly showing he really didn't want to answer however he would.

"Alright, I am listening" he said quietly.

"Alright so exactly how are you alive if you were hit 600 years ago? Shouldn't you have died say I don't know 500 years or so ago?" her tone serious.

Mushrambo just smiled before replying "Have you heard of the ageless ones?" his smile never fading.

"My grandmother told me the story once. I don't believe it. What's this got to do with my question?" She says which clearly surprises Mushrambo.

"The ageless one's are people with a special gene that completely stops aging after they hit the age of 25, they're skin cells, everything never ends in the regeneration process, do I look no older than 25 to you?" his annoyance clearly showing.

"Ahh, so you were _born _with this gene?" she asks.

Mushrambo grimaces at the word born "I was never born, Kaze I am a test experiment from a lab 630 years ago. In detail I was human before I was chemically altered with nether energy, a source of power that comes from crystals. In the mix that gene was added and altered to make me smarter by the year. I haven't read more than a few books and each year on my supposed birthday knowledge comes to me that became unknown for a long time. Being alive for as many years as I have I could tell you in exact detail on how time and the universe started. Logically my head should've exploded from too much knowledge however the gene was also altered to make ones brains have an infinite knowledge capacity…" he trailed off at that point.

"Well, I am 22 would it be possible for me to have that gene?" she asked.

"Well, yes but I am the only ageless one with that altered gene" he replied. Suddenly he somehow forced shapeshift her just before a servant appeared

Before she could ask anymore questions one of his servants appeared.

"Sire, your request has been filled" he bowed.

"Good send them in than leave." He said quickly before the servant disappeared. He summoned one of the potions with his psychic energy.

"Alright this probably smells vile to you, before I drink this I will say this I will be in somewhat a drunken rage for the next hour so stay out of my way for that long, I really am not the best person to meet in a drunken rage. You will see the other effect the potion has though" he said quietly with the vial of silver liquid in his hand.

Soon after he said that the people with bounties were all in the room wondering why their Lord Mushrambo called them.

"Greetings bounties I would like to welcome you…" he snapped his fingers and the entire room was now a huge inescapable room "….to the ends of your days!" Mushrambo says, his voice though melodic very evil. He drank the silver liquid and it took immediate effect.

He looked very angry and groaned in anger. He smashed the vial against the wall. Looking for an outlet for it and smiled _sweetly _at the crowd before glowing. Only white light could be seen where he stood. In seconds in his place was a _Chinese dragon. _His entire body was purple scales black talons and blood red pupil-less eyes. He was growling very lowly at the crowd who looked on in fear. He roared and shook the room doing so. Suddenly he shot a black fireball at the crowd who scattered however some did not make it leaving only their cards and as soon as those appeared Mushrambo snatched them before the fire reached them. As suddenly as Mushrambo was a Chinese dragon he now was Hell hound.

This sort of thing went on for the next hour because Mushrambo was toying with them and as soon as 60 minutes was up Mushrambo immediately lost all sort of rage and in his hands was every card of the people in the room. The destruction disappeared when the inescapable armored walls disappeared. Mushrambo yawned about ready to fall asleep because he exhausted his energy using many energy consuming attacks. He smiled before setting the cards down in front of Kaze.

"I think I am going to sleep for a bit." he said tiredly before shape shifting back into a Chinese dragon. Then he flew up the stairway that led to the halls and his room. When he hit the bed he coiled up like a snake and fell asleep.

O

Kaze sat on the ground, quietly staring at the cards many of these were high priced bounties. She was grateful for Mushrambo's hospitality and getting these cards for her. She would go turn them in before he awoke but just incase he awoke. She quickly wrote a note and left it at his throne chair.

Kaze soon was out of the citadel and in her house cat form. She looked for a way out of the city and after 10 minutes of searching she came upon an elevator. She waited for the doors to open and when they did just as the people walked in she slipped quietly in after them unnoticed. When they reached the surface she waited for everyone to get out before she did. She looked at her surroundings. She was in… an elevator center? Did Mushrambo set this up? This place was huge! It looked like it had an elevator to every city on Enterra. There were several computers that each had the sign "Destination Elevator Locator" not many people were considering the time of day when they were all gone she quickly checked on one of computers. She took the directions and took the correct elevator to the city where she had spotted Mushrambo in his cloak at. The elevator was apparently had a cloaking device on it and only people whom Mushrambo or someone from the city let them in once a person entered with one of these people they could see the elevators like they always could.

Soon she was in the city and in her normal form with the deck of cards in her hand. She went to the sheriff's office.

"Good afternoon, Shifter how many cards today?" asked the laid back sheriff.

"About 200" she said setting the deck down. The sheriff had been drinking coffee and his mouth hung open, his coffee spilling all over himself.

"What! Let me see!" he took the cards and about 5 minutes later he counted exactly 206. He put them all in a machine which gave the total amount owed. Kaze would have gawked at the # the machine came up with had it been a different #. _2 million yen_

She chuckled to herself how ironic that Mushrambo's bounty was that exact #.

O

Mushrambo had just awoken from his 4 hour nap and went down to his throne room to look for Kaze. He was about to go to the dining room when he spotted a piece of paper on the arm rest of his throne chair. He read the note it said;

_Went to turn in the bounties at Celtic city, Thanks Mushrambo!_

_-Kaze_

His eyes widen before he crumples and incinerates the note. "Damnit! Does she not recognize the danger she just put herself in!" he mutters to himself. Mushrambo attempted to reassure himself, that she would be back. _'She's a bounty hunter she can take care of herself. I am treating her like she's can't protect herself' _"Aww who am I kidding, she's in deep shit! That moronic girl!" he growls before sprinting from the citadel for the elevators.

O

Kaze walked out of the city smiling like a school girl with ice cream. In her case it was money though. She was chucking at the expression the sheriff had when the # popped up and gave her the money. She felt the wind change and her paranoia kicked in, she ignored it however that was a big mistake. In moments she had been knocked out and in her place laid a note.

O

Mushrambo cloaked himself before the door to the elevator opened. He dashed out and followed her energy trail to the sheriff's office then to the gates and found the end of her trail. He saw another piece of paper. He quickly read it.

_I got the girl, Mushrambo! You want her back you come to the temple of Anok' rutsuki! Come alone!_

_-The Shadow Serpent King!_

Once again Mushrambo incinerated the note. "Shit! I'm too late!" he exclaimed. The only upside to this little situation is that was the temple he had been headed to before he met Kaze. _'I won't let them kill you Kaze! I don't think I can stand seeing another friend die…' _he stopped his thought there because he didn't want to awaken painful memorys.

Chapter 4 is done like it? I spent a total of 5 hours on it he-he ill try and get Chapter 5 out today!


	6. Chapter 5: Powers Awakened

Ha-ha WOOT my first review! I got a sweet idea for the sequel.

Chapter 5: Powers Awakened

Mushrambo moved quickly but not as fast as he could, so he could conserve energy. He hoped he would make it in time before he decided to kill Kaze. Sure she was strong but this was a draconian he was dealing with, a disciple of the dragons who died out long ago protecting the inner core of the earth. Fearing for Kaze's life he moved at a quicker pace.

He knew he was almost at the temple because he had been to it before. Just thinking about dragons reminded him that the potion he drank lasts 24 hours and that meant he could still shape shift. He wanted to smack himself for not thinking of that earlier. He shapeshifted into a Norwegian dragon, one of the fastest dragons in mythology, he then jumped into the air and started to fly. He moved much faster now.

It had been hours since he found the note in fact; it was starting to turn dark. Finally the temple entrance was in sight; however it still was miles away. By the time he reached the temple, it was nearly pitch black. A storm was gathering. _'Well this is cliché…" _Mushrambo thought. The night vision of the dragon made it so he could see very well at the top of the temple he could see what must be the Shadow Serpent King. Than to his right, unconscious, in ropes, laid Kaze. Seeing this further angered Mushrambo. He landed atop the temple roof and became normal in form.

"Come out, Mushrambo! I can smell you!" said a low evil voice. Mushrambo complied and landed silently behind the draconian whom he noticed was in human form. He knew the dragon may be able to smell but he does not possess the telepathic link with the earth around him like Mushrambo does. Mushrambo came up behind him but to his surprise the King whipped around and had him by the neck. Mushrambo choked slightly. "You know little of the draconian senses, Mushrambo." He says, his grin never leaving his face. Mushrambo took his blade out and slashed the king's fore arm. He dropped Mushrambo and growled in pain Mushrambo punched him in the face to push him back. He quickly snatched Kaze up and shapeshifted into the Norwegian Dragon again and flew off.

O 

It was now completely pitch black and Mushrambo had just landed. He listened for Kaze's beating heart but he heard ticking in her chest… this was not Kaze. It wasn't even living so he abandoned it. He swore when about a minute after he abandoned that body it exploded.

He raced back to the temple. It was not very far because he had an odd suspicion which had just been confirmed when he picked up a fake Kaze. He reached the top and a note was left

_You're not as sharp as you used to be, Mushrambo. As I am sure you know that was a bomb. I have the real girl with me, the mountain to the east, in a cave, which is where I will be waiting._

_-Ethearal, the Shadow Serpent King_

Mushrambo growled in frustration, he was done with this wild goose chase he hoped. He than flew off again to the glacier in the east. He reached the cave in about 20 minutes. It was quiet when he reached the cave. He resumed his true form and walked into the cave. It broke off into 2 caverns. He took his chances and went left, it was a dead end he went back and went right. The caverns were pitch black he had to rely on touch and hearing.

Then he came upon a large cavern with a hole in the middle just barley enough light to see Ethearal's shadow and a cage beside him. A flash of lightning reviled a conscious Kaze and a grinning Ethearal.

Mushrambo changed into a phoenix and the entire cavern was lit up by his burning violet fire. However shapeshift did not last long, for Ethearal had a scepter… it glowed brightly before It shot a beam of black light at Mushrambo he felt his psychic power leaving him. He screamed out in pain and fell over. The room was lit by torches now.

Ethearal chuckled darkly, "I now have your psychic powers and her shapeshifting powers, you will have to fight me with other uses!" his voice darkened with glee. Mushrambo groaned in pain and slowly got up. He unsheathed his sword and charged Ethearal. Who dodged it quite quickly. "Why don't you show your true form? Hmm?" Mushrambo growled out through his teeth. Mushrambo slashed his chest again and again blood poured from both of them. Blood from Mushrambo because Ethearal

Finally Ethearal complied and became a black draconian with blue eyes and slits for pupils. Mushrambo slashed again but Ethearal's hide was tougher than titanium. He attempted many times but it did not even scratch. He resorted to his lavender ball and blast. However they were absorbed. His fire attacks seemed to heal Ethearal

"For the greatest enterran you sure are weak, what will you do now?" Ethearal grinned just a little more pressure and Mushrambo would snap… he wanted that. He wanted to prove he was more powerful with his power than Mushrambo with his. It seemed Mushrambo cared for the girl if he was making sure they were well away from her. He moved at draconic speeds to the girl. He made an ice blast in his hand and ready it threateningly at Kaze whose eyes widen. "This room is below 10 degrees Fahrenheit, she's already well on her way to hyperthermia, but I could speed it up! Then even if you did somehow beat me she would be long dead!" his grin widening.

O 

Kaze continued looking in fear at ice blast. She got a glance of Mushrambo he seemed to be quite pressured she wished to try and calm him down but her lips were turning blue. She was starting to lose consciousness from her systems slowly freezing until everything had gone black.

O 

At the sight of Kaze going unconscious made him even more pressured and….something finally snapped and a huge heat like a raging inferno was coursing through his entire body. But his head it hurt the most the pain was unbearable. Suddenly the temperature in the entire room rose from below 10 degrees to 80 degrees Fahrenheit. Mushrambo suddenly was very primitive in his instincts so he did the only thing that came to mind. He roared much like a lion or dragon in great pain.

O 

Just as she fell into darkness Kaze found herself back in reality and saw Mushrambo clutching his head in pain. Was Ethearal using his powers against him? No the expression on his face was one of great fear why? Her thoughts were cut off from the roar Mushrambo released that seemed to shake the room and the glacier around them. With her really good eye sight (She had to have good eye sight or she would be almost useless in shapeshifts that needed it.) she could see Mushrambo's normal canines had become rather sharp. One thing was for sure she noticed was that his roar had a very strange echo to it.

O 

Just as Mushrambo's roar ended huge energy blast's erupted form his entire body, slamming Ethearal against the already melting ice walls. As this happened Mushrambo was encased in fire which took the form of a draconian or something very similar. This encasing faded soon after but Mushrambo's hands were still encased along with his head and he had huge dragon wings taller than he himself that were made out of purple fire. His eyes were glowing entirely red. As soon as the pain hit, it stopped.

Mushrambo strangely only knew how to speak one language now: Drak'thel

(A/N: I will be making the words up but I will be writing their meanings down for future use and he can only speak this language because he is in a somewhat of a primitive state)

He snarled dangerously at Ethearal before walking slowly as if each step gave him great pain. Ethearal being awed in fear of the power Mushrambo had just released chose one of the wisest choices he made in a long time; run. Of course that was ineffective because as soon as he was in draconic speeds Mushrambo was standing right in front of him. He grabbed him by the neck and spoke threateningly in Drak'thel "Li'kol aq li'kol nazra, li'jazk naxgif Kaze helk, ki'la bav lizi zikoth jahg kowk felkolos falno kidok jalagif mik bav ji. (Translation: you listen and you listen good, you try hurting Kaze again, I'll make your death even more painful than I'm going to make it." He snarled it quite fluently in Drak'thel.

Ethearal nodded vigorously. Mushrambo chucked him across the cavern and he hit the wall quite hard stunning him. Mushrambo was already at the cage. He lightly touched the bars immediately melting them. He offered his fiery hand to Kaze whom trusting him not to burn her grabbed his hand which was not searing hot to her touch it was just warmth. He pulled her out of the cage quickly before turning around and shouting "Dath li jalagif mik jazk mik dals, fadka? (Are you going to try to run, coward?)" To Kaze all she knew was that he was taunting Ethearal. It was working because he tried to stab Kaze but before he could Mushrambo once again had him in a choke hold and was grinning sadistically "Jalf fen ki gawf zax li? (What did I just tell you?) Jak Zyx (Now die)" he snarls before shoving him away. Mushrambo than shot a rainbow colored beam of light at Ethearal who screamed out in pain as it incinerated him from the inside out. Kaze covered her mouth but did nothing. As soon as he was gone all their powers receded to their rightful owners. '_I hope Kaze's alright'_

"I think I just heard your thought…" Kaze trailed off when Mushrambo snap his head in her direction.

"That means some of my power had gone to you and at that a portion of yours is now mine, concentrate on my mind and only mind and then speak with your mind" She did as he asked.

_'Your eyes…the pupils are slits…' _she thought

_'Really, I wonder why?' _Was the reply Mushrambo sent her. _'Well you do have some of my psychic power, enough to read minds, telepathically talk to only me anywhere no matter where I am at as long as I am in this plane of existence, and dare I say it enter __my __mind using a spiritual energy and explore however IF I catch you in their I will shock you 101 times. Also, before you start blushing redder than a beet, Thanks for the tight chest comment!' _ before she could do a thing Mushrambo teleported them into their separate chambers in his citadel.

Alright I know this isn't super long but it will do and don't flame me for being creative in language.

Ja ne

-Wraith Kyuubi


	7. Chapter 6: The Never Ending Dream Chain

It seems like I am overpowering Mushrambo but get this, he's not even at half the power Ryuua's at, Ethearal was a rather week draconian whom Ryuua knew would try to kill Mushrambo after making him snap. Also the reason Mushrambo acts this "strange" is because he's not good nor is he evil he's chaotic neutral. Yes I am using DND terms but he is quite chaotic and at the same time if someone on the good side really pissed him off he would floor them quite well but not enough to kill them or anything. This chapter is a bit of a filler so I can think what to do next I sometimes come along nice ideas with fillers and turn them into main events.

Chapter 6: The Never Ending Dream Chain

Mushrambo sat at his dining room table he had already made food now he just had to wait for Kaze to get up. His thoughts wandered to last night and what she said… did he really have slit pupils? Their was only a few ways to find out if he still did have slits for pupils. He teleported to his mirror and realized she was right. However strange enough he was zooming in on his eyes with… well his eyes, it seemed whatever Ryuua did to him (he blames her for this, the truth will be revealed in time) made him have draconic sight. He went to his window and focused several times on people at the other side of the city. Looking out at the city he realized he should go out and explore the city again because of his 2 century absence he did not know every shop here.

He donned his new cloak which one of his servants had gotten earlier today; it was a dark blue cloak. He wished to sue his cloak because here it was common for someone to have a cloak on in the city he wished to see how the people here treated each other by being one of the higher ups. He did not bother leaving a note if Kaze awoke he would know she awoke and contact her with telepathy.

He walked out the gates quickly and started to move away from the citadel at a quick pace as to not look suspicious. He looked at shop signs as he passed a particular one caught his eye; _**Dalores's Shop of Magic Jewelry **_now Mushrambo was no fool magic jewelry was not very common of course neither was a capital built underground with a network all around Enterra especially for thieves, criminals, and all that sort. Mushrambo built this capital because there never had been a sanctuary for those who did wrong and in his city chaos was very slim because robbing a fellow out law went against the laws of thievery set up by the first thieves of Enterra.

He walked in the shop an old gypsy ran the shop _'typical lets just hope she knows what she's doing, trying to rip people off in this city is quite stupid considering people here are quite dangerous.' _He thought while he browsed her wares quietly.

He then gave up on the fake stuff came up to the gypsy and said very quietly "Alright, Shalithra where did you hide the real stuff this time?" he asked quietly through his cloak you could see he was grinning with amusement.

"You know me too well, Mushrambo. Follow me to the back" she replied. Shalithra was not actually an old gypsy but the sister of Ryuua, except she is the black sheep of their family and she is also an outcast to dragon society so Mushrambo offered her a place in his city before up and disappearing on everyone. She was not wicked greedy or power hungry like her sister and she was the reason he was able to stay off the map of living for as long as he has. She trusted him with the real items because his wisdom from the gene which from what she told him was a dragon gene until it was passed on to a human child.

"Ahh now this was what I was talking about, might I ask where the soul necklace's are and if you have them 2 anti- scrying necklaces your sister found me again and I'd like to have my privacy" he said casually as he took his hood off.

She glanced at him before saying "You haven't changed a bit in the last 200 years, well except the eyes of course" she said rummaging through a box.

"Yea I was going to ask you about that, did Ryuua do anything to me?" he asked quietly.

"Oh no Mushrambo that was not Ryuua's doing, you will have to find out yourself." She replyed. He nodded trusting her judgment. After a few minutes of searching she said "I will have to fuse the 2 necklaces of soul and anti-scrying to make them work together. In the meantime do you want the anti- scryer necklace now or get the 2 at the same time?" she asked.

"I can wait, how long will it take?" he asked.

"A week" she answered.

"Alright, and the cost?" he knew this would be an expensive one because this was the real stuff he was buying he infact knew it worked because she proved it by trying to scry him when she had put a charm upon his old armor.

"50'000 yen" she replied. He lets a low sharp whistle in indication that it was quite a high number.

"Alright, and might I ask how you knew what had happened last night?" this question had been biting him for the last minute or so.

"Well only dragons and their relatives could sense that type of energy you woke every dragon kind on the planet. Didn't you know you were exerting enough power to keep this city powered for the next 500 years?" she asked.

"Interesting, no I did not I was kind of too angry and primitive at the moment that I could only speak Drak'thel and my instincts were screaming for me to rip a certain draconian apart which I did…" he trailed off.

Soon he had left the shop and went in search of places again. He was walking down a street when a cloaked figure, a little short in Mushrambo's opinion came rounding a corner did not see him and ran right into him, Mushrambo being…well Mushrambo did not fall over however the person did and was rubbing his head. Mushrambo sensed a couple gangs coming after him and before the hooded kid could get up Mushrambo had him by the arm and pushed him in the ally beside him and stood in front of the small ally the gang came up and slowed down to ask "Hey did you see a cloaked person come this way?" one of the members asked. Mushrambo just pointed the total opposite direction as to where the teenager was which was behind him. "Thanks" they said before running off.

As soon as they were gone, Mushrambo turned around to see the kid already got but a thank you note was left in his place Mushrambo smiled because even though the person did not wait he did have some courtesy though. Whoever the guy was he did not want to be out in this city which particularly interested Mushrambo however as long as it did not involve him or Kaze he would not mind. Mushrambo thought his exploration was enough for one day and returned to the castle.

He entered his citadel quietly. He felt a foreign presence in Kaze's room. The presence was neutral. Mushrambo quietly but quickly went to her room. He did not bother to open the door, he listened through it. "Come on, Kaze wake up!" he heard the voice he had hoped he would never have to hear again. _'What in the name of Kami, is __he__ doing here?!' _Mushrambo thought annoyed. He quietly opened the door. Someone was trying to shake Kaze awake. That someone was Mushra and damn did he look a lot like Mushrambo himself just lighter purple and blue eyes and slightly different armor.

(A/N: In the English version opening you see a blue eyed light purple hair Mushrambo and I was like…that's not Mushrambo that's Mushra an older Mushra so I thought hey why not do something with that?)

"Come on, Kaze! Wake up please before who ever the new dark lord gets here!" his voice quite urgent.

"Well how can I get here when I am already here, hmm Mushra?" Mushrambo said making his presence known. Mushra whipped around and his eyes widened at the sight of Mushrambo. "You know, Mushra you're my look-alike as scary as that sounds" Mushrambo continued not even surprised by this.

"Mushrambo? You're still alive?!" said a shocked Mushra.

"Of course, oh by the way I am sure she has had a restless night considering she almost had hyperthermia last night… so lets just wait and see, I have a ton more guest rooms in this citadel take your pick just stay out of my room unless you have a question for me or something for now just stay out of this room" Mushrambo said before making Mushra levitate and pulled him out of the room.

It had been 6 days since then and Kaze still hadn't awoken however in that time Mushra and Mushrambo caught up on each others past a bit. However Mushrambo finally decided to do something about Kaze being asleep this long.

He quietly slipped into her room at 2 am so he had plenty of time to get this done before Mushra awoke. He tapped Kaze's temple and concentrated upon her mind before materializing as a mental entity of himself there. He mind was in quite the chaotic state right now one door was open, her dream door. It seemed it had a residue coming off it a green one. Her dream world was decaying… that would explain her never ending sleep, her mind was trying to stop that but it was futile.

_'I will have to stop this myself if her mind can't fix it.' _He really didn't want to mess with her mind's balance but if it would fix her mind than maybe he could get her to wake up on her own… or he could see her dream and try to shock her out of it some way. Well he knew one way but he didn't really want to do that…ok well maybe he did but he didn't want to invade Kaze's space. He was curious as to what Kaze was dreaming.

He quickly entered the dream door and came into a…6 year old colored dream? Was THIS how Kaze dreamed? Like a 6 year old or was this just one of those random dreams? Well whichever he saw Kaze circled by a bunch of kids… they were laughing…at her. _'This isn't a dream…it's a nightmare' _Mushrambo thought worried about how long this one had been going on. He looked in a lake and realized… he was a child again this dream. As a child Mushrambo was of course an orphan so he was back in those old dirt clothes of his that he hadn't seen in over 6 centuries. His face was battered and bruised. Dirt covered parts of his face his red eyes normal he did not have his sword or anything. However he did have his fists and that's more than he needed to use probably. He was a 4 year old.

"Furry face! Furry face!" they jeered the girl in the middle was crying and hiding behind her knees.

(A/N: I know this is a classic way to make fun of kids but I really don't feel the need to make a different approach they're afraid of her so they band together to make fun of her if you read on it will explain why she's called this)

"Hey, leave her alone, she has done nothing to you!" called a voice behind them. They all turned around to find a small child with purple hair and red eyes glaring at them.

"Yea? So what are you going to do about it, shrimpy?" they sneered. Mushrambo mentally growled he glance around for something to use than he looked at the ground he a smile slowly appeared on his face. He picked up the sand.

"This is what I am gonna do!" he growled before throwing sand in all their eyes momentarily blinding them. He ran to the girl grabbed her by the arm and ran at his top speed at the time which was fast considering he had to run away from many people because he stole food to survive.

With Kaze in toe he was slowed down. The older kids were catching up. "Kaze-san come on move faster!" he said. As if by his presence here she was awoken out of her stupor and moved much faster. Mushrambo let go of her hand and they both moved at their stop speeds which was almost the same. Now the kids were way behind. They ran and did not look back. After about 10 minutes of running at that speed they stopped to take a breath.

The kids were no longer chasing them so Mushrambo sat down. He now got a look at Kaze and snickered good naturedly "Are you going to make fun of me?" too her voice sad and the same with her eyes. She had fur all over her face and a nose of a cat with large cat ears _'It seems she's developing her shapeshifting' _Mushrambo thought

"What? No! I just thought its funny how the bigger kids are so much slow than we are! Actually I find your cat like features quite cute." He said with a smile. He seemed to finally take in her full appearance. She was a 7 year old with a cats face, paws, and tail. She smiled. "My name is Mushrambo. What's yours?" he asked innocently.

"Kaze!" she replied smiling.

"Well don't let those older kids get to you, you're above them. They're just jealous of your good looks!" Mushrambo declared trying to cheer Kaze up he didn't want anyone to suffer like he had especially Kaze, she deserves better. Mushrambo had an idea he grabbed some sand and concentrated and his hand burst into flame behind his back in about 10 seconds he had made a little cat face glass sculpture. "Here, it's a way to remember me by." He said.

She gasped "Oh its pretty! Thank you! She exclaimed before hugging him. He was slightly shocked but immediately returned the hug.

Then there was a flash and Mushrambo was out the door. "It seems the dream has changed I wonder if I helped though" he said to himself before opening the door again.

Now he stood in a park in the morning a girl about the age of 14 was rummaging through bag. Now Mushrambo stood next to a fountain which he found himself once again looking in. He was 17 now he was 7 years a samurai his old sword at his side he was wearing an old Yukata his hair was not in a pony tail when eh was at this age however he had the same length of hair as he did in the real world.

Mushrambo smiled to himself as a 16 year old girl walked up Kaze, he couldn't help wondering if this was a friend of Kaze's. Oh how wrong he was. "Hello freak, you know what I want, now cough it up or else" Kaze shakily gave her money to the girl. "Thank you for the payment!" the girl started to walk off. However she bumped into something rather rock solid. She opened her eyes to see it was a torso and looked up to see a violet haired person glaring at her. She backed up he had his hand out. She dropped the money she had in his hands and ran off. He walked to the girl crying on the bench and knelt down in front of her.

"I believe this money belongs to you?" he asked handing her.

"Oh yes thank you…" she trailed off when she looked up. "Mushrambo? What are you doing here?" she asked he smiled.

"It seems your finally waking up if you can recognize me, I am getting you out of this hellish nightmare some how, I will find a way mean time why do you attend school like your supposed to. I won't be far away. With that she ran off to school.

Her day preceded the average school day well average as hers could get anyways. She found Mushrambo in the park sitting quietly in a tree. She was crying when she came to the park she was crying which Mushrambo immediately noticed. He jumped down quietly. "What's wrong, Kaze? Was your day that bad?" he asked through her crying.

She was hyperventilating and trying to say "They w-were all…m-m-mean to me". She then felt herself in a tight embrace.

"It's only a dream, Kaze. Your nightmare will be over soon, I promise you that" his voice as gentle as the summer winds caressing their faces. "I know several ways to shock someone out of a nightmare, but I would like to do this one the most, right now" he said before bending down slightly and lifting her chin up and giving her a passionate kiss. Her eyes widen and she starts to kiss back.

The never ending chain of dreams has broken…with a kiss. Kaze found herself in her with Mushrambo still kissing her. It lasted for 10 more seconds before he let go and started to leave the room. "Thank you Mushrambo" she said quietly.

"For what? You needed to awaken somehow" he said, his tone of mock confusion. He smiled before leaving to his own room the clock read 3:10 am.

Kaze smiled she knew he cared for her very much. She knew he would not let go of her without a fight.

She knew he loved her. _'Maybe I love him too' _


	8. Chapter 7: His Dying Sanity

Alright guys, I have not slept in over 24 hours so I may be a bit…sloppy…and idealess…

Chapter 7: His Dieing Sanity

Mushrambo slept way past noon his sleep was full of nightmares as if he was taking Kaze's pain and making it his own. This was not true but Kaze could not think of an explanation. He was not to awaken for sometime. Soon it only seemed like days that Mushrambo was asleep, Kaze could not enter his mind, it seemed he was blocking out any outside help. Soon it became weeks. In those weeks a woman came, a gypsy she had 2 necklaces. She put one around Kaze's neck and than walked into Mushrambo's room and put one around him.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who're you?" Kaze asked quietly.

"An old friend of Mushrambo's." she replied.

"Could you tell me what is wrong with Mushrambo?" Kaze asked.

"I don't know if it's my place to tell you, but considering you seem to be his friend I think you have a right. Mushrambo is…dieing not physically but mentally…" she said quietly sadness obviously showing in her voice. Shocked filled Kaze faster than lightning could hit the planet.

"He's d-dieing? But he seemed fine when he was awake." she choked the words out as if they were poison.

"Yes, he _seems _fine, but when he says he is unstable he really means it. See Mushrambo has had a bad life and it's been slowly eating his sanity over the centuries, he tried to prevent this but, if anyone has a life like his they too would go insane and eventually snap. Mushrambo is the worst possible person I want to see lose his sanity because if he does it may very well mean the end of the human population."

"Exactly how much of his sanity is left" Mushra asked as he entered the room with some supplies. Now of course the kitchen was stocked but they haven't found it yet so they have been using their own and Mushra heated the foods up with his fire power.

It came to quite a shock to Kaze and Mushra when they saw each other and in about 5 minutes became a violent day. Why? Because it went like this;

_Flashback of destruction_

_Kaze sat quietly in the dining room eating food she had guess Mushrambo had set out for her to eat and a 2__nd__ one for whom she assumed later for Mushrambo. Not true. She heard a yawn and thought __'Mushrambo's awake?'__ then came in someone who looked a lot like Mushrambo, however he had lighter hair and blue eyes…Mushra. "Mushra, What are you doing here?" she asked traces of shock in her voice._

_"Kaze, you're awake? Cool, Mushrambo caught me trying to wake you and gave me a room to sleep in till you were awake. I swear you end up in the weirdest and worst situations I have seen in a long time. So when did you wake up?" he asked_

_"Just a few hours ago, Mushrambo woke me up" she said she would leave out exactly how though. Of course Mushra being the curious type asked._

_"Really, how did he do that? I bet I could have woken you up faster!" was Mushra's somewhat automotive response. Kaze twitched in annoyance Mushra has not changed and she had hoped he would mature a bit more. He had been her partner for a mission once. Sure he was reliable to keep you alive, but damn! He was such a nuisance to her she was about ready to cleave his head or possibly his tongue off._

_"Enough with the competition Mushra, just let it go." She ground out resisting the urge to throttle him. _

_"Well, whatever now are we going to leave this dump or what? I frankly want to leave this place before that sleezeball wakes-". But he was interrupted by a harsh punch to the face. Shocked he looks up to see Kaze glowering at him with a hatred that she hadn't shown him before._

_"I am going to make this quite clear, Mushra." She bit out the words angrily. "Mushrambo is not a sleezeball or anything bad, he's just a guy who doesn't have the best luck in the world, got it?" her voice laced with painful amounts of venom. Kaze was still slightly shocked by the kindness Mushrambo had shown her when he was waking her, she would protect him from false thoughts of him for now._

_"Woah woah! Take it easy Kaze it's just Mushrambo! Remember the one who wiped out more than half your population?" he said in a defensive tone. He didn't understand Kaze what had gotten into her? He hadn't seen her in a few years and she certainly was not usually like this_

_"Yes he may have done so but don't jump to conclusions, he has been hospital to us and nothing else. Besides what's done is done and though I can't truly forgive him for his actions right now I have no grudge against him. He has been nothing but kindness to me and I am sure he was to you too" she said while glaring intensely at Mushra._

_"Damn it! What has gotten into you Kaze?! Is Mushrambo manipulating you?" I bet-". He was cut off by a particularly harder punch to the gut, it was more painful than the last._

_"What did I just get done telling you?!" her voice deathly quiet adding to the effect of nearly scaring Mushra shitless. Keyword: nearly. He suddenly slapped her._

_"Snap out of it Kaze!" he growled only to receive a kick in return. She looked really mad before saying._

_"I am fine!" she growled. He made a frustrated huff before shoving her._

_"Than I will have to wake you up!" he growled before they were in a full blown fight. As it turned out Kaze had won because she pulled a couple tricks she had learned in the last 3 years she hadn't seen Mushra._

_Mushra seemed to be tired after the hours of fighting. Kaze being fueled by anger was still high in energy._

_End Flashback_

"I have no idea, only Mushrambo could tell you that" the old one said before turning her gaze to Kaze with a serious expression. "Girl, you have some of Mushrambo's psychic power…how?" she asked her eyes unreadable. Mushra nearly dropped the food at that.

"He had given it to me..." Kaze trailed off not wanting to explain how.

"You could hone the psychic power he gave you and eventually become as powerful as he is in the psychic powers maybe you can help him the way he helped you." She said her had a slight glimmer of hope in her voice now. "Though it will take months possibly years to get you to a level of power where you can enter his mind and penetrate his defenses that he set up in there. You can hone that power through meditation and attempting to lift small objects up with the psychic ability." She explained.

"If it can get Mushrambo possibly out of his coma I will try it" Kaze said. She felt she owed him so she would try her hardest.

"Very well come with me Kaze-san" she said before she started to leave.

"Mushra-san, you can leave if you choose." The women continued. Mushra just shook his head.

"Kaze would have my entrails scatted to the four great winds if I left Mushrambo unguarded" he said simply with a sigh.

"That's right and if you do try to leave I will make your death very much more painful" she said before they left. It was the start of a long process.

_**Several Days Later**_

Mushra was pouring some water into Mushrambo's mouth whom automatically swallowed it when he noticed something off about Mushrambo's face. He inspected it and finally noticed something very strange. Mushrambo's ears….were pointed! Now he knew this wasn't normal so he did the one thing he thought he should he went straight for Shalithra's shop. (He was directed by someone to it once and memorized the directions).

Soon he arrived with a little look of panic on his face. "Dalores!" he called making sure not to give away her name. He heard some foot steps and "Dalores" (Shalithra) appeared. "What, boy? I was in the middle of something." She growled out.

"It's Mushrambo…his ears are pointed!" he replied not even affected by her tone. Shalithra just smiled before saying.

"That's nothing to worry about, Mushra he will be fine now go back to the citadel." She said not even at all shocked by this making Mushra wonder if she had done that to him. But he quickly stopped as he had been watching Mushrambo the entire time she could not have done so. He went back to the castle with no complaint.

_**11 Months Later**_

It was finally time for Kaze to try and awaken Mushrambo from his slumber. Of course not only had she learned Psychic she started to learn to sue whips and fist weapons at the same time as she started to hone her psychic powers. However she had also changed in personality her mood was not quite so relaxed it was always alert and ready for anything.

However she was not the only one who changed over the past 11 months his features became more…bestial. His canines ever so slightly poked out of his mouth as they lengthened. His hair lengthened greatly as expected and for some reason it couldn't be cut when they tried to cut it with scissors or anything sharp.

Mushra had changed too slightly he wasn't so childish and he was a bit taller than before. He now used two swords instead of one. He (though Kaze does not know it) has a crush on Kaze however he does not show it.

Anyways back to the topic at hand. Kaze just entered Mushrambo's room. Nobody else was here because she requested that she do this alone. She had not looked at Mushrambo in 11 months and could clearly see his changes and 1 change that went unnoticed by others. His face was slightly narrower than before. She could see all the changes easily. She put her hand lightly upon his temples and she realized from touch his skin was much rougher than it used to be and her keens eyes picked up something nearly invisible to the human eye. His skin was made up of nearly invisible scales. They were almost microscopic.

Kaze did not really pay much attention to this; she closed her eyes and concentrated solely on Mushrambo's mind. She felt a large defense immediately block her way she started to penetrate it. Many more came up and soon she was in his mind as a mental image of her self. She saw many doors. _'So this is what minds look like' _she thought. Shalithra described it to her once but she didn't really believe it. She counted the doors… there were 8 doors? There should only be 7 it was the basic build of all minds.

She studied this mysterious 8th door. It was a very dark purple and had a black door knob. She walked up to the door and touched the door knob in which immediately sent her into a flashback.

_Mushrambo's Memory_

_Kaze sat inside Mushrambo's mind she saw Mushrambo enter his mind. He was about to enter the dream door when he noticed an 8__th__ door appear the very door Kaze saw. He walked up to it curiosity in his eyes. He opened the door and in a flash he was gone the only sound was that of a surprised gasp and a yelp of pain._

_End Flashback_

Kaze realized as soon as the flash back ended that this must be why Mushrambo did not wake up he was trapped in this Mysterious unlabeled door. She wondered what awaited her on the other side of this door. The aura was nightmarish. She turned the knob and came face to face with a room lit by strange black light. In the center of the room was Mushrambo, head down facing the floor, and kneeling. Something was off about him however. She took a step in the room his ear slightly twitched but he made no movement.

She took another step and called out "Mushrambo? Are you okay?" In a flash she found herself pinned to the wall. She was looking at very an insane looking Mushrambo staring her in the eyes.

"I am fine, wretched human girl!" he growled his voice sounded torn up as if he had been yelling out in pain for a very long time. "You dare enter my mind? As punishment I will torture you and slowly kill you." Kaze was shocked and then she realized this was not Mushrambo but a shade that possessed Mushrambo. She shoved Shadow Mushrambo off. This would be a long fight and she knew it. She silently wondered if she could bare hurting Mushrambo this was Mushrambo however he was possessed so it was still his body.

_Deep in the recesses of Mushrambo second mind (Or the mental body Mushrambo in his mind)_

Mushrambo groaned in pain he opened his eyes he knew his body was possessed All he could do was watch in horror as Kaze who had finally entered his mind was pinned to the wall by the shade. He immediately started to fight for dominance over his body he didn't want to kill Kaze with his own hands.

He did not notice it but he was crying and in turn making his possessed self cry and the same with his real body. Kaze seemed to notice this and she had a looked of realization in her eyes when Mushrambo glanced at her.

_Back in the fight_

Kaze noticed something wet hit her face and she looked at Mushrambo's face and noticed he was crying and she noticed a silent look of pleading in his eyes to end it. She knew this was the real Mushrambo trying to tell her to kill him. To make him stop hurting her. She would not comply to his wish she would help him rid himself of the evil spirit possessing him. She would not comply to his wish because she was going to get that thing out of him another way.

Mushrambo hadn't moved since she shoved him off. He just sat there staring viciously at her and yet a pleading look with tears streaming down his face was there too. She charged and drew her whip out and tried to whip him he just grabbed the whip and let it wrap around his hand, he then yanked it forcing her forward to him and in that moment he charged not with his sword his hand it was a blur. She maneuvered to the right narrowly dodging the shade. He impacted with the wall his hand embedded in the steel looking wall. He pulled it out and she noticed for the first time when he did he had dangerously sharp claws.

It seemed when he had his hand embedded in the wall his wrist was dislocated. Then to Kaze' disgust he snapped into place without flinching as if he didn't feel anything. She then heard a muffled yelp. Of course he didn't feel anything Mushrambo was taking the pain. She had to be careful not to kill this Mushrambo.

She turned into a tiger and leaped onto Mushrambo. She then proceeded to give him a concussion which she did temporarily stunning him. Enough time to cut a marking in his arm which glowed with light. Mushrambo shrieked which soon became an unnatural roar of pain. Suddenly the shade spirit shot out of Mushrambo and tried to escape but with one swift movement Kaze had her whip around it and ripped it in half by yanking savagely the spirit screamed before disappearing.

She had to turn around to do this because the shade had tried passing her. When she turned around only to be tightly embraced and kissed on the mouth by Mushrambo. Her eyes widened a moment before she kissed back. This last for about 5 seconds before Mushrambo pulled away and said his thanks before grabbing her and forcing himself and her out of his mind.

Kaze in short was exhausted it was very late and she was too tired to comprehend what she was doing but soon she was fast asleep on a bed.

Mushrambo watched her sleep peacefully on his bed. He would not disturb her he knew how exhausting going into ones mind was he himself was exhausted from fighting the shade. So he did the one thing that came to his sleep deprived head. He just laid down right by Kaze and protectively in his sleep wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep.

Shalithra had quietly came into the room and smiled. Mushrambo might just finally have found another reason to live. She certainly hoped he didn't plan upon doing suicide soon. She quietly closed his door and left. Mushra making sure nobody was nearby opened he door to a site that made him both upset and angry. Mushrambo was holding _his _Kaze. He glared at the 2 with hatred upon Mushrambo he would have to find someway to kill Mushrambo so he could have his beloved Kaze.

He growled in anger about to kill Mushrambo but something was in his way a barrier. He cursed Shalithra she knew he had a crush on Kaze and put that barrier up so he could not enter. He would find someway to get Kaze's love if it was the last thing he ever did.

Sorry for my absence! Hope you enjoyed it R&R

-Wraith Kyuubi


	9. Chapter 8: Reminiscence of a cracked

I really need an idea guys just one idea be nice. Anyways enjoy the chapter! Also this chapter will hopefully explain enough to you people about Mushrambo's love behavior… this is also slight filler and partially a main plot

Chapter 8: Reminiscence of a cracked heart.

Mushrambo sighed in contentment as he awoke from his peaceful slumber. He quietly slipped away from Kaze as if he was wind. He had an aching head ache because his senses were enhanced greatly. He could hear everything from someone talking about a mile away to the tiniest sound of dust particles settling.

He quietly as he possibly slipped into his normal attire. He took a long glance at Kaze. Taking in her features, she looked graceful and beautiful in her sleep though he was not going to admit that she reminded him of someone _once _precious to him. He felt the emptiness in his stomach again… he didn't want to feel that.

His emotionless face became a grimace and a sad look before he slipped out of his room. He went to a bathroom across the hall and had his morning shower. He had redressed quickly before entering the dining hall. He sighed as he let the cooks make breakfast this time; it was going to be his last meal here for a long time. He had to leave to find that sword. He wanted to use it to defeat Ryuua and finally be at peace with himself and the life around him.

He felt strange today…like he had completed a life long goal that he never knew. He heard the small sound of Kaze waking up form upstairs he smiled to himself and grimaced when he heard Mushra waking up as well. He sighed as he tuned out all noise and returned to reminiscing about the good times he had about 90 years ago. He closed his eyes and a scene came to his mind. It was the grave of _her_ he was surrounded by graves of all kind but he was focused mainly upon the one in front of him.

_**Reminiscing Flash back **_

_Mushrambo sat upon a garden bench made of stone. He appeared to be in France Italy. Italian rose bushes surrounding a grave yard. He sighed as he looked upon a grave. He had tears streaming down his face as he set a famous rose known as the Tudor Rose upon her grave. _

_'Why did you have sacrifice yourself for me? Why!? Your worth more to this world then I am! I don't understand! Why is it that everyone who gets close to me has to be taken away! I wish you were here, I feel so broken. So…empty. I don't want to live but I made a promise to you to live on till I am taken by death.' __These were the thoughts of one very mournful Mushrambo. It seemed like forever as he stared at the grave unblinking. He cried silently pleading for comfort but none came._

_Finally after what seemed like an eternity he was gone only a Tudor rose sat atop the grave. If you looked at the grave now you would see it untouched perfectly preserved as if it too was immortal to the ravishes of time. After 90 years it still read the same thing:_

**Here lies Luna Bluaura (L-oo-na Blue-aura)**

**A peace keeper and lover**

**Her love saved us all**

**She saved us from the demon**

**The Apocalypse **

**She loved the purple demon**

**May the snow carry her love as it snows**

**Rest In Peace Savior of the human race **

**And The Demon**

_As if an from the heavens it began to snow. A cry of agony could heard in the distance as the purple demon, Mushrambo finally let out his cry of agony. Everyone from the city could hear this low howl-like cry. They were all sad, for they knew whop had made the howl of anguish. The story of Mushrambo and Luna would be told for centuries to come._

_**End of the Flashback**_

Mushrambo was snapped out of his sad memory when Kaze entered the room with Mushra. Mushrambo looked away refusing to look at Kaze he clapped his hands and servants brought in their food. The servants too sat down this time to eat. Mushrambo may rule a dark kingdom but he treated his servants with equal respect as long as they respect him. He finished his food quickly before abruptly without a word left the room. He was in no mood to talk to anyway. He sighs as he walks to his secret garden, his sanctuary. It was filled with Tudor roses the most beautiful rose to ever exist in his opinion. He went back to his thoughts. The grave yard was now replaced with a city. A park it was the same place however in Italy. He was living in Italy for some years to learn about their culture. But it turned out he was there for 2 decades…

_**Memory Flashback**_

_Mushrambo sat upon a park bench he seemed to be waiting for someone. That was true; he was waiting for his best friend, Luna. They were going to paint the park's newest addition, the Gazebo. He smiled to himself as he thought of the English/ Italian blooded girl._

_He had been sitting here for about 5 minutes before the said person appeared. He once again took in her features. Dazzling emerald eyes, Silky rust colored hair, tanned olive colored skin, and soft pink lips, the girl was only 15. Yes Mushrambo found her appearance quite nice to look at though he would not admit it. "Good, afternoon, Mushrambo!" she called her voice sounding like that of an angels. She spoke in Italian because she did not know much Japanese; however Mushrambo was teaching it to her._

_"Good day, Luna how is your mother's health?" he asked fluently in Italian. She smiled before saying cheerfully "She's getting better!". Mushrambo smiled back before saying._

_"Well let's get to work, I would like to have the Gazebo finished by the end of the day, It look so painfully dull without color, what color should we paint it?" he asked quietly._

_"Well, I was thinking more then one color like…green and purple!" she replied with a thoughtful look. Mushrambo looked surprised when she said purple._

_"But why purple don't you think they will find it…too much like me?" he asked his tone so low it was almost a whisper none the less she heard him._

_She gasped before giving him a playful punch to the shoulder. "Silly, so what if it reminds them of you it looks beautiful!" she replied __'Like you?__' he thought quietly to himself. _

_"Alright if you insist." He said quietly. She pulled out 2 buckets out of the back pack she always carried around with 2 brushes and they set to work on it. About 4 hours and 34 minutes later they were done and they were tired. The Gazebo that once looked like it was dull wood was now painted green with a purple roof and the center piece was carefully place atop the Gazebo as soon as they were done. They sighed, they were tired slightly but they would just sit inside the Gazebo. It was a calm spring afternoon and it had begun to rain. _

_"Finally, we can rest." Mushrambo said quietly. Luna nodded, a sudden thought_

_accured to her._

_"This place is perfect for a couple to dance, and maybe it should have some roses bushes around!" she said. Mushrambo smiled._

_"Would you like to dance, Luna-san?" he asked his smile widening slightly. Her eyes widened before blushing._

_"Why yes, I would like to dance." She said while smiling. He got up and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. He then had his other hand on her waist. They were going to ball room dance because that was something they both knew how to do. Mushrambo smiled down at her. They moved to a rhythm only they could hear. They had been dancing not paying attention to the time around them. People would stare in awe at the girl; she was dancing with __**him, **__the purple demon; someone who they thought had no soul or heart. They just continued to dance for the next 2 hours. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Mushrambo sighed he missed Luna so much, as sad as it sounds the only thing keeping him from doing suicide is Ryuua whom he wants to seek revenge on as she was the cause of his beloved Luna's death. The other thing was Kaze though he really hated to admit it the girl stunningly reminded him of Luna, he vaguely wondered if she was a distant relative of Luna's but then shook his head Ryuua slaughtered all of Luna's relatives and Luna _personally._ This is why he hated Ryuua so much. He promised on the day of Luna's demise Ryuua would receive punishment. He would kill her in the most gruesome way possible when he was powerful enough. He remembered the day he met her now.

_**Flashback…again**_

_Mushrambo silently walked down the streets in the pitch blackness of night. He saw a little girl crying under a tree on the sidewalk. She was about 5 years old. He walked silently up to her. "Why are you crying little girl?" he asked quietly. She lifted her head and sniffled to reveal big green eyes. _

_"I can't find mommy…" she said in a low whisper her voice was raspy._

_"Well then, let's go find her…" he said quietly. He offered her his hand she took it and she followed him down the sidewalk. "What does she look like?" he asked._

_"Red hair, brown eyes, and a sweet smile!" the child said her spirits already rising. _

_"Ok" he said though he was a little worried that was not enough to go by. He without realizing it followed the scent of someone who smelled much like the child. He came upon a house._

_"That's my house! Thank you mister!" she said before starting to walk towards the house._

_"What's your name, little one?" he asked quietly before she entered._

_"Oh…Luna Bluaura!" she said before she rung her door bell. Her mother appeared with a tear stained face but it brightened when she saw her child. _

_"Oh my god! Luna where have you been! I thought I lost you!" she choked out._

_"A nice man helped me! See he's…" she was about to point where Mushrambo __**once **__stood but nothing was there but a single rose petal._

_"Who helped you, Luna?" her mother asked._

_"Oh nobody mommy…nobody did." She said automatically._

_**End Flashback**_

Mushrambo laughed to himself he disappeared because Enterrans were not welcome in that city so he had to keep himself concealed. He grinned at the girl's naïve nature. He quietly went over to the statue in the center of the garden; it was a statue of Luna at the age of 20. He smiled sadly. "I need to stop thinking of the past now" he said quietly to himself before he teleported out of the garden. He spent the rest of the day acting as if nothing happened. He was going to try and make his time left with Kaze worth while.

Mushrambo knew one thing about Ryuua and that was it would cost him more than his sword to beat her. It would cost something he had only one of.

Well I hope you enjoyed this! It was fun to write…. R&R


	10. Chapter 9: Flypaper & Sadistic Kaze

Before I start I just got this to say for the love of Kami-sama people I ain't seeing much Shinzo updates….more would be nice! Well sides Jade Angel Phoenix-san

Chapter 9:Flypaper & Sadistic Kaze

Mushrambo sighed as he walked through the corridors of his citadel. It was dawn and he wanted to leave with an early start. He also didn't want the other 2 following him for their sake. He also needed to get away from intelligent contact. Mushrambo sighed once again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. No matter, he went to his room took out his knap sack and started to pack essentials.

After he was done he headed to the entrance of his citadel. He decided to leave them no notice because Kaze could contact him in his mind. He knew she had gotten much better with psychic powers she now possessed he just hoped she didn't forget she had them now.

Soon he was out of the city on his way to no particular direction he would just wander until he found something to go off of.

_**Back in the castle**_

Kaze awakens with a sigh in her own room. She sits up and stretches her arms. Then does her daily morning flexes. She then dressed in her normal gear and walked down to the dining hall.

"Good morning….Mushra? Where's Mushrambo?" she asked quietly. The sight the greeted her was Mushra sipping on coffee and Mushrambo's seat vacant. She sighed he had ran out on them yesterday after breakfast and she hadn't seen him till lunch then he had disappeared once again till dinner then she didn't see him after that. She mentally searched the castle for signs of life besides herself, Mushra, and the servants. Then she remembered luckily she could contact Mushrambo anywhere. Why? Well because Shalithra had drilled that into her head when she was training her. She sighed and focused upon their recently discovered mental link it opened and she could sense his mind's presence.

_"Mushrambo?" _she called. She waits several moments and no answer. She is about to speak when he finally speaks into the link.

_"Gomen nesai, Kaze. What do you need?" _his tone was gentle even quiet if that was even possible in mental links. Kaze isn't one to jump around the bush so she gets straight to the point.

_"Where the heck are you?" _her voice sounded slightly annoyed mixed with a slight almost not evident worry.

_"Easy, Kaze. I am not in the area okay?" _his voice was a soothing voice so she wouldn't explode on him…too much.

_"What do you mean not in the area? Did you left without us?!" _Her voice immediately alights with anger.

_"Yes, I had to it's the safest way to keep you and Mushra alive…" _his voice almost a whisper. She could just predict his face was one of sadness. Before she could even reply he cut the mental link and blocked her out any further. Mushra just entered the room.

"Damn him! Has he lost his mind! He will get himself killed!" she growled.

"Who's going to get them selves killed?" He questioned. Kaze slightly jumped in surprise when she realized he was in the room. She sighed as she knew Mushra would probably like this news (Not that it mattered to her).

"Mushrambo, I just had a little mental chat with him, he says he's no longer in the area… he's trying to protect us…" she trails off.

"Protect us from what? Come on he's supposedly the strongest enterran alive there is no enterran alive that could beat him…well besides my self of course" he took on a gloating tone because he _had _beaten Mushrambo in the past, of course that was the past and he knows nothing of the situation Mushrambo is in at the moment or the powers Mushrambo had recently gained. All he knew was Mushrambo's appearance was changing from a normal enterran to a beastly one. Now Mushra was not the smartest cookie around so he didn't really bother to learn more of Mushrambo's "changes".

Kaze slapped her hand to her face and groaned at Mushra's gloating. "Mushra, people change over the years for all you know Mushrambo could be the weakest enterran on Enterra. Though from watching him I know he is far from that in fact." She replied in an exhausted tone. In reality she was tired… tired of Mushra's superiority complex that he denies he has…she wondered if he even knew what that was. Suddenly she grinned she had a very insane idea. Mushra noticed this and backed away. He knew Kaze very well and he knew when she grinned like _that _he was in DEEP trouble. He immediately started to back away as she took steps toward him.

"Oh Mooooshra, could you come here for a moment?" (A/N: I intended it to be spelled OOO because she's drawing it out) Soon Mushra found himself back into the wall and he mentally cursed and cringed in fear when he saw her grin turn sadistic and her eyes gain an evil glint. She shape shifted into a lion. Her grin seemed to be even more sadistic after that.

The next hour was a blur and soon we find Mushra covered in chicken feathers that were glued to him with _something _foul. We also take note that is glue to the wall with fly paper. He groaned he hated it when Kaze became sadistic… she was just pure evil in the form of a beauty.

_**Back with Mushrambo**_

At this time, while Kaze is gloating over _her _victory we find Mushrambo gawking at something…luckily nobody was around to see him gawking because that would be…very un-Mushrambo-like, and he has a reputation to keep of course. But _you _would be gawking too if you had to climb 156 stories worth of stairs. Now you may be wondering just _what _would have as many stairs as a 156 story building. Well the temple in which Mushrambo is standing in front of.

"Who ever invented the stairs is going to get a piece of my mind when I am dead." He muttered for he knew the inventor must date back at least 10'000 years or so…long dead though if they had the gene he had and is still alive… well then he would go torture them and laugh manically at the fate to befall them. Now back the matter at hand.

He immediately went up the stairs skipping 2 at a time. In about 50 minutes he reached the top gasping for air mind you but not crawling on the ground like _most_ shows dictate. Now Mushrambo isn't one to complain but he was growling much like Kaze does and didn't care when he saw in the darkness of the temp another set of stairs that looked to be about _twice _as long down in the temple.

"I think, ill take the fast way down…" he trails off as he jumps off the edge and starts falling at a very fast rate. Now of course he didn't count on the spike pit at the bottom. However he did see it in time to create a barrier with his mind so he wouldn't end up an uncooked shish ka-bob.

About 5 minutes later and a lot of booby traps we find our Samurai enterran leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath. He was facing 3 doors one gold, one wooden, and the last one was black… he even with his keen senses couldn't tell what the material was. He decided since he was too annoyed with _someone _to think properly he would do a classical way of choosing but with an alteration of the words. He pointed at the first door the gold one.

"Enee meanee minee mo, catch Kutal by his toe. _When _he hollers let him go, eanee meanee minee mo, Yakumo says choose the very best door and this one should be it." He muttered this over 2000 year old classical way of choosing something. Now here would be an explanation as to why he would choose _that _way. Well simply put, he had to find _something_ to do while he sat in Mushra, Sago, and Kutal's mind as jewels.You might wonder exactly _what _he did while he was stuck waiting to get out and fight. Well let's just say, he will never look at nursery rhymes the same way again...not that he ever would look at them if he had a choice. Once again back to the matter at hand. His index finger had landed upon the black door.

He groaned before standing up and walking over to it. Then he shrugged and muttered "Screw what the classical way of choosing told me, I am going for the wood door." Now you might be wondering why he wanted to do that well… in the past when he was fighting Mushra, Sago, and Kutal he was a possessed being, and of course the possessor was a pompous jack ass that was full of himself. The possessor or in short Lananacuras was the one who was probably and most likely possessing Mushrambo…well in short his over self confidence kinda rubbed off on Mushrambo so now Mushrambo himself was slightly full of himself. So he took the wood door or more like broke it to create a flashy entrance for him self and he landed up in a…child's room? "What in the name of Kami-sama…" he trailed off when he saw the owner of the room was in fact…a three year old… he backed out and immediately went to the black door in which was the right way apparently it was also from close up inspection made of obsidian. He came upon a room with some hieroglyphics on a piece of metal that was in perfect condition even though it had dust particles covering it.

He wiped the dust particles away and realized that these were not hieroglyphics but was in fact roman numerals. Now he being over 600 years old new that this was not just roman numbers but in fact a secret organization's code that had been made harder by simply making them roman numerals. He knew every code known to life on Enterra could easily read this and realized to his dismay was a riddle.

_Look through thy window west to the dying garden_

_Over mountains and through hills on a silver peak_

_If you look far and near you will find what you seek_

Mushrambo then without a word left with the riddle in hand, he had written it down on his mental list in roman numerals _and _what he believed it said. He sighed as he knew this was going to become a long grueling journey because honestly he knew what it meant by silver peak and dying garden. The chrome peak was what it meant that was in Italy and the dying garden was where _she _is buried. _'Well this probably can't get any worse…' _oh how wrong he was. For when he got out of the temple and on the ground he found himself facing a troop of draconians. Only one word came to mind and he said it. "Damn!" Mushrambo: 0 Cruel fate and Bitchy Life: 3'000'000'000'261.

Well that's a wrap for chapter 9 I know it's kinda cheesy with the riddle but I really couldn't think of any other way to get him to Italy also I put that supposed humor in there because I don't got very much of that…

Mushrambo: Actually yea I was gonna say and wills till say….THAT WAS A VERY CRAPPY SCRIPT I DO NOT GAWK.

Wraith: Actually…you know I just humiliated you AND Mushra in front of hundreds of viewers… I could post your diary too if I wanted…

Mushrambo:…You wouldn't

Wraith: I would and will if you piss me off…

Mushrambo:draws his sword and is about to hut Wraith when he suddenly hits himself WTF O.o?!

Wraith: Why are you hitting yourself? Oh yea I CONTROL YOU.


	11. Chapter 10: Akuma no Kaze

Alright guys I hate to say it but this fan-fiction is coming to an end soon luckily for you I already have a beginning plot thought up for the sequel. That is if I ever want to write that. However I probably will considering this idea has been in my mind for say…a month it won't leave so I am assuming it is meant to be the sequel. However I have other stories to write fanfics about and since I barely get a review here I probably won't try again after the sequel unless I get major reviewing. So here ya go. School is starting Tuesday so I wish to try and finish this before then so a chapter should be done by tomorrow or earlier.

Chapter 11: Akuma no Kaze

Mushrambo breathed hard as he leaned against a tree, the draconian fight was not quite so easy. He silently wondered just how he would reach the Silver peak. Then he mentally slapped himself for his idiocy take the network of elevators he set up…though he really felt that wasn't an option if he wanted to avoid Kaze. He settled with that decision deciding she would be gone by the time he got there.

_**With Kaze & Mushra**_

Kaze and Mushra walked silently down a forest path now that Mushrambo had excluded Kaze from his work she really felt she had nothing to do. She and Mushra had decided to split up at the next town and take they're own paths (much to Mushra's protests.) Kaze was thinking about where she would go next when she saw the town up ahead she smiled inwardly some peace and quiet finally.

"Well Mushra, seems we must part ways for now, I know in time we will meet again but now, I need some time to myself." She said quietly. Mushra sighed and said "Alright, but I better get more time with you in the future." He sounded disappointed at the moment. She sighed and pulled him into a hug which he returned. Then she left without a word.

It had been 2 days since she told him good-bye she sighed and was about to teleport when she saw a flash of fiery orange out of the corner of her eye she turned and came face to face with a standing golden eyed fox. She almost jumped in surprise as she had not sensed its presence.

"Greetings, Kazegemu. I am sorry to frighten you. But Kitsunekaji-dono requests your presence immediately." It said in fox tongue from the sound it was a girl,

"But why now? I can't repay him for my enhanced senses just yet!" Kaze protested.

"He found a way for you to do so." The vixen said before pulling on her and teleporting her to the Kitsune lord's throne room.

In a large chair sat her old friend Kitsunekaji or Foxfire, he preferred for her to address him as Kaji-san however. He was in his fox form. Which was a sandy fur colored fox with orange eyes and black markings on his face.

"Ahh Kaze, good to see you…I hope I didn't retrieve you at a bad time?" asked the lord of trickery and deceit politely. She sighed and waved off his questioning look.

"No you actually caught me at a time when I had nothing to do, so down to business what do you want?" she asked dryly. He grinned; she knew he liked to get to the point too.

"As I am sure you were informed that I came up with a way for you to repay me. Well here it is: You can join the Kitsune Tribe and work it off." He said quietly. Her eyes widened a fraction at that.

"It is an honor Keji-san, really...but as you can probably see from what your spying on me, yes I know about it-." At this the Kitsune grinned but had a guilty look in his eyes "I am in a mess with the Ryuu clan. You already know the mess Mushrambo-san is in because you happen to be at the time allied with Ryuua at that time." Kaze said quietly. Yes Kaze had already known of the Ryuu clan before she met Mushrambo however she did not know that mess now she came to resent them for that.

"I see well they are out enemies too, you know the Kitsune Tribe would gladly help you." He said compromising with her. She let out a tired sigh.

"Alright I will, but I will repay you after I help Mushrambo with his problem." She said. He grinned as an idea came to his mind.

"How about this, if we slay Ryuua half of your debt will be paid then you won't have to do as much work. Deal?" he asked. She grinned.

"Of course you silly fox, I like that deal!" he grinned. Jumped down from his throne stood up and hugged her it looked strange to the other foxes, they were not quite used to they're leader being this nice. He was usually strict but still a good ruler. It was also strange because well, have you ever seen a kitsune give someone a hug? She hugged him back then they broke apart. Now they both shared serious looks.

"Kaze, you must go help Mushrambo, now." His tone as serious as his face was. She looked helpless now.

"I know, but he refuses to let me help him, he doesn't want to jeopardize my safety. I wish to help him but I can't contact his mind right now he's blocking me out." She pleaded. Her plead was futile however because he already had a hold of her hand and was dragging her to his teleportation room.

"Well I happen to know where he is headed and that is Italy. A trap is set there for him by Ryuua. We cannot stop him from being caught but you can help him and so can the Kitsune. Ever since Ryuua murdered my father 6 years ago we have had a blood grudge to settle. I will come with you in this journey. I have yet to talk to Mushrambo at all and I would love to." He replies before teleporting her and himself to Italy.

_**Back With Mushrambo**_

Mushrambo stares at the grave in front of him. It looked the same. He put a bouquet of Tudor roses down in front of the grave and attempted to smile but faltered. "I miss you…Luna-chan." His voice was hoarse because of how much sadness weighed upon him right now. He felt 2 presences appear nearby in Italy. He sighed as he recognized Kaze's, but the other, he wasn't familiar with. But the presence had an aura of power so he would have to be careful even if the aura didn't seem to give any hostility.

He moved at break neck speed to get away though he knew it futile he would like to delay their meeting. He could tell they were following him by scent and aura. He growled feral-like without realizing it for a few seconds. He didn't bother to wonder why he did for the answer was already in his mind. He was becoming more like the thing he hated, a dragonic being. He sped up as he felt them approaching fast.

He felt them finally getting farther away when suddenly he felt the presence in front of him. "Kuso!" he cursed not bothering to speak in Italian. They were in sight now. A fox beside Kaze, the fox turned into a human, Mushrambo realized one thing. This was the fox lord he assumed because only animal lords had those markings. He opted to jump clean over them which were successful leaving a stunned kitsune and shape shifter. He let down his mental barriers for a moment and said to Kaze through the link.

_'I told you I won't allow you in, you won't catch me no matter how fast you are, Kaze even if you did I still got teleportation. You can tell Kitsune-dono that I refuse yours and his help.' _He was growling while saying this to her his voice was slightly laced with blood-lust and insanity.

_'And I told you I am helping you, run all you like but I am still helping you.' _She sounded annoyed. He was quiet for a long time before saying in a soft tone.

_'Kaze, you have a lot to live for, I should have died centuries ago let me die in peace, damnit. I won't let you waste your life on me; many lives have suffered because of me. I cannot repay them with anything.'_ He was met with silence for a moment then Kaze spoke her tone rough and filled with anguish. What she said next stunned him.

_'What about those who care for you? Have you forgotten about them? What about __**me**__, Mushrambo. Think about what you are doing. You are making people suffer if you kill yourself!' _He growled feral into the link, surprising Kaze.

_'I may seem selfish to you but you probably will __**never **__understand. Be thankful you won't because you would have go through hell like scenarios like I have for 600 years. Kaze I care about you, but understand that it means I won't let you get in dangers way. I don't know if I could bare the thought of you dieing or getting hurt. You are worth more then 10 million of my soul. I am nothing compared to that innocence air you can keep about you.' _He emphasized the word never in his little speech.

Blocking off anymore words or responses Kaze had he leapt backwards when they appeared in front of him again and he turned around and not quite realizing in ran on all fours as he had half shifted into a cheetah. He couldn't hone Kaze shape shift like she could his psychic power. It would have to develop and it hadn't done very much in the last year.

He raced towards the graveyard his speed tripled. Soon he back in the garden and staring at the silver mountain and looking past it with his dragon vision. He saw to his sickening delight the blade _and _Ryuua. _'Strange, I should have known she would get a hold of it or possibly had it from the beginning' _he thought sardonically. He teleported to Ryuua, much to Kaze's chagrin, as she had just got there.

As soon as he was Ryuua had made it so nobody could teleport anywhere near them. She grinned at Mushrambo. "Long time since we last met eh, Mushrambo?" she questioned.

Meanwhile Kaze and the Kitsune cursed they would have to run to where Mushrambo was as they couldn't teleport. Luckily Keji was known for his speed as he was also known as Akuma no Kaze, or Demon of Wind. He could move very fast when he really wanted to.

"We will be where they are at in about 4 hours he teleported really far away." He said quietly. So Kaji picked Kaze up bridal style.

Kaze groaned "By the time were there we won't be able to help him!" she sighed as she made herself comfortable in his arms.

This chapter is done and its 3:30 am!


End file.
